


How To Get Your Murderer Buddy To Take A Nap: A Step By Step Guide By Nicholas Clark

by TheWeepingMonk



Series: Fictober20 [4]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: "Give me that," Nick says, snatching Troy's knife out of his hand.Troy frowns and tries to take it back, but Nick moves out of his range. "I have to keep watch.""No, you have to sleep before you keel over," Nick protests. "It's been five days.""So what's one more?"
Relationships: Nick Clark/Troy Otto
Series: Fictober20 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969324
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	How To Get Your Murderer Buddy To Take A Nap: A Step By Step Guide By Nicholas Clark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020%20rel=)
> 
> Not actually a step by step guide, but I can't think of a title to replace the dumb temporary one so here we are.

"Give me that," Nick says, snatching Troy's knife out of his hand. 

Troy frowns and tries to take it back, but Nick moves out of his range. "I have to keep watch."

" _No_ , you _have_ to sleep before you keel over," Nick protests. "It's been five days."

"So what's one more?" Again, Troy tries to grab his knife, but Nick flits around his hands easily and presses the hunting knife against his throat. Troy holds his hands up in surrender, tilting his chin up as Nick moves the knife up. 

"You're no good to us half-dead without sleep." Nick says. 

Troy grins. "So, it's sleep or what, exactly?"

Nick knows he can't actually make Troy do anything, but he'd expected to be called on his bluff. He pulls Troy's journal from the back of his jeans, holding it up so he sees it clearly. "Or I read every page of this before I tear it to shreds."

Troy's eyes widen and he squirms, trying to reach for the journal, but Nick reminds him of the knife at his throat and he settles again with a frown. His expression grows serious.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"What if I can't?" Troy questions. "It's hard to settle after being up so long."

 _"Try,"_ Nick urges. 

Troy huffs. He's still got a defiant look in his eyes and Nick isn't surprised when he makes a move for the knfe. 

He drops the knife and pushes Troy into the nearest wall by his throat. He crowds into Troy so he doesn't lose his advantage, their faces mere inches apart. He sees something dark in Troy's eyes and he squeezes his throat in warning. 

Troy's pupils dilate and he realizes it isn't fighting intent he sees, a thrill shooting straight to his cock. He drops the journal with a loud thud.

"You're sleeping tonight no matter what, but..." he rubs his thumb against Troy's throat, right where it had dug in, his mouth hovering a hairs breadth away from Troy's, "I could always tire you out first."

After a moment, Troy's hand shoots up to curl into the front of his shirt and pull him into a rough kiss. 

Nick smiles against his lips victoriously, and starts backing up, guiding Troy to the bed by his throat without ever breaking the kiss. Once the mattress hits the back of his thighs, he turns and pushes Troy onto it. 

Troy's quick to grab him and pull him on top of him, claiming his mouth again quickly. His hands settle at Nick's sides, rucking up his shirt and exposing his skin to the cool air. 

Nick hovers over him, one hand planted on the mattress while the other settles on Troy's face. This wasn't at all how he'd been expecting this conversation to go, but he definitely wasn't complaining. He pulls away after awhile and asks, "Tired yet?"

Troy shakes his head quickly as he chases after Nick's mouth. 

Nick palms at Troy's cock through his jeans. "Maybe this'll help."

Troy groans and presses into his touch. "Fuck yeah," he answers, warm breath ghosting over Nick's lips. 

It only takes fifteen minutes to tucker Troy out and for Nick to find himself a teddy bear in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... it's been awhile huh? Like six months ( and a name change [ it's me knownasemrys btw ] ) since I've written Trick. 
> 
> Well, I just needed a break and I can't say for sure that I'm officially back, but I hope you like this short little fic and I will at least be attempting to update (1) trick series/fic soon, lmk which one you most want me to write the next part for in the comments as well as what you thought of this story!! Kudos heavily appreciated!!


End file.
